The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for optical or magneto-optical disks which includes two rectangular or square parts which are connected to one another by a back strap and which can be folded together, similarly to a book, and locked along their lateral edges.
After prolonged use, for example 1000 operating hours, optical and magneto-optical storage disks must be cleaned to remove dust, fingerprints and electrostatic surface charges on the recording layer. The shutter of the disk cassette which encloses the storage disk must be opened and locked during the cleaning process. The utensils required for cleaning the recording layer, such as brushes, liquids, pads, cloths and turning handle for the storage disk, are, as far as possible, kept ready for use in a common container.
EP-A-0417726 discloses, for example, a book-like container in which a disk cassette with an optical storage disk is kept, with the shutter open. The container contains a shutter locking means for opening the disk cassette shutter and a spindle which supports the optical storage disk so that it can rotate. An attachment for rotating the storage disk simplifies the manual rotation of the storage disk during the cleaning process, which is carried out with the aid of a cleaning cloth and a cleaning liquid. The rotary attachment and the cleaning materials are housed in the book-like housing.
Another cleaning means on the market has an electrically driven spindle bearing on which the storage disk to be cleaned is mounted in order to be rotated by the electrical drive during the cleaning process. Cleaning is carried out by pressing a cleaning cloth impregnated with the cleaning liquid against that section of the storage disk which is exposed by the shutter. This cleaning means operates completely automatically in that the cleaning cloth or the cleaning pad is moved by a motor rarotary knobly toward the circumference of the storage disk while the latter rotates. More detailed investigations show that, in the case of this completely automatic cleaning means, the cleaning pads very frequently rest unevenly on the surface of the storage disk to be cleaned, so that cleaning takes place in a very nonuniform manner. Individual gauging of the contact pressure of the cleaning pad against the storage disk is not possible.
A further cleaning means on the market, in which the storage disk is manually rotated, contains a spindle bearing having a spindle and a locking means for the disk cassette shutter, which are incorporated in the cleaning means. The storage disk is mounted on the spindle bearing and caused to rotate by means of a handle, while that region of the storage disk which is exposed by the open shutter is cleaned with the cleaning cloth impregnated with a cleaning liquid.
A further known, fully automatic cleaning means contains a motor-driven brush which is provided with a spiral groove as a cleaning element. The storage disk to be cleaned is driven by an electrically operated bearing on which the storage disk rests. The cleaning brush rotates in its position synchronously with this drive. Wet cleaning is not possible with this cleaning means.